Adios Amigos
by Ti-girl
Summary: Harm and Mac head to Mexico for a vacation and say goodbye to their "just friends" status. SHIPPER STORY
1. Adios Amigos

"oh yes"

_"oh yes"_  
there are worse things than  
being alone  
but it often takes decades  
to realize this  
and most often  
when you do  
it's too late  
and there's nothing worse  
than  
too late.

-- Charles Bukowski

Time was running out and he knew it. He had flirted with fire too many times, missing serious injury each time. He left, he pushed her away and yet, she always came back to him one way or another. She got engaged. He thought he was too late, but as it often did, fate intervened. And she came back to him again. He was leaning over the fire, his face closer than it had ever been. He was afraid of being burned.

Her brown eyes burned into his, like they often did. There was something about them. He wasn't sure if it was the shape, if it was the colour or if it was something that was hiding behind them. The fear, the confusion, the passion, the pride and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Harm?"

He blinked and gave her a small smile. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Are you okay sailor?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"Yeah…fine." Harm grinned and ran his hands through his short dark hair. Their files were finally signed off, both of them free for the holidays. He opened his mouth to make a comment before thinking better of it. She gave him a sideways smile.

"Yes?" She coaxed.

"_Okay, just bite the bullet Harm. Just do it." _Harm thought. He took a deep breath and looked at Mac. "What are you doing for the holidays?"

Mac shrugged. "Nothing. Spending some quality time with HBO. Why?"

Linking his hands behind his head Harm gave Mac a shy smile. "My mom and Frank are heading to Mexico…Mom is going to look at some painting. I was wondering…if…maybe you'd like to come along?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Harm…I'm not much of a Mexico resort girl." Mac said with a soft smile.

Harm shook his head. "No no, no resort. Frank's brother has a house in Mérida, it's a city in the peninsula. We'd be staying there." He studied her reaction and was three seconds away from whining before she gave him a small nod.

"Okay Harm. I guess it could be fun…and I need to get away anyway."

With a grin, Harm gave her arm a small squeeze. "Great, we leave at 0600 on Thursday. Pack at least one pair of pants, a long sleeved shirt and your hikers."

"Pants? I thought we were going to Mexico?"

"We are, but there are a few places I want to take you." Harm said standing up and grabbing his jacket. His face suddenly turned red. "Hey Mac…how 'bout you crash at my place Wednesday…we can ride together…if you want."

"Sounds good." Mac said with a grin. "As long as you supply dinner before."

The airport smelled like damp stone, the humidity covering them like a cheap and heavy blanket. They followed the small crowd to the customs line.

"Americanos y canadiences." Mac read the sign slowly, pushing her now damp hair off the back of her neck. "I think this is our line."

Harm nodded and pulled Mac into line with him. They stood behind a young girl who was nattering quietly on her cellphone in Spanish. Her conversation apparently done, she shoved it in her pocket and turned to the two officers.

"We've got the crazy officers today, so make yourself comfortable. They take their sweet ass time." She said rolling her eyes towards the line that was moving at a snail's pace. "Can't wait until I can go through the citizens line." She extended her hand. "I'm Lana Lacroix by the way. Do you guys speak Spanish?" She spoke at a fast click with an accent. "I live here, well, most of the time I do. They know me, so if you guys have any problems with those two pinheads up there, I can help you out."

Laughing, Harm shook her hand. "Thanks Lana. I'm Commander Harmon Rabb and this is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. No, we don't speak Spanish, but we're all officers…aren't we?"

Lana took a few steps forward, following the line. "I suppose, but it depends with those two." The line was moving quicker than they anticipated, and soon they were at the front. They could hear Lana speaking quickly to the officer on the left when Mac was waved in to the other side.

"Passopuerto." He looked over Mac's passport. "Cunantos dias?"

Looking behind her Mac motioned to Harm. "Harm…how long are we staying?" She hissed, mentally slapping herself in the forehead.

"2 weeks." Harm placed his hand on the small of her back, placing his passport beside her.

The officer looked at their passports frowned. He scribbled a number before handing them back.

"8 days? We said we needed two weeks." Harm exclaimed shoving the passport back.

"Ocho dias."

Lana stopped and leaned over. Her voice raised a few decibels as she pointed angrily at the officer and back at their passports. With a sigh the officer grabbed their passports and rewrote a number and passed it back.

"21 days?"

"Take it." Lana whispered rolling her eyes. She hurried them out towards the baggage claim. Pulling a pen out of her bag she grabbed Harm's hand. "Here's my number in Mérida. If you guys have any problems, or want a tour around the city, give me a call. I don't have any checked baggage." She explained. "Hasta Lleugo."

Harm stared at his hand and gave a small chuckle. "Welcome to Mexico." He said shaking his head. Mac smiled and watched as luggage started to fall down the chute.

Frank and Trish Burnett stood waiting for Harm to walk out of the luggage area. Draping his arm around his wife he noticed Harm's 6'4 frame come into view. "There he is." They waved until Harm caught their motions. He grinned and turned his back for a second. Trish smiled to Frank when she noticed his partner adjusting her hiking backpack.

"Maybe my son has come to his senses." She whispered to her husband.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Don't bet on it." He walked up to the two and grinned. "Harm. Sarah, so nice to see you again dear."

Trish nodded. "Such a surprise Sarah!"

Grinning, Mac gave Trish a light hug. "Yes Ma'am. Your son convinced me that I needed a vacation, and for once I didn't argue."

With a grin Harm kissed his mom's cheek. "I like it when she doesn't argue."

The comment earned him a glare from his partner, and a round of laughter from Frank and his mom.

"It's gorgeous." Mac stood awestruck in the entrance of the house. To the open main room, to the brightly tiled floors to the indoor garden and waterfall…it was breathtaking.

Frank nodded. "Thom does have a taste in homes." He replied. "Just wait till you see the rooms and the backyard."

Harm shook his head and grabbed Mac's bag. "Where should we put these Frank?"

"First door to the left Harm. There are adjoining rooms with a shared bathroom, I hope that's alright."

"That's great Frank." Harm walked past the indoor garden and opened the door to the first room. "Mac, come claim your room." He called.

The first room was a bright yellow with a huge bed in the middle and a hammock hanging in the corner. A few baseball posters hung on the wall along with a small wooden cross above the door. The second room was the same size, with a matching bed. This room was green with white trim and had posters of airplanes and car models. Mac stuck her head in and laughed.

"Flyboy, I think you found your room."

Harm grinned. "I guess so, you're okay in the other room?"

"I think I can handle the 1993 Toronto Blue Jays, but I'll let you know if they act up." Her dark eyes flashed.

Frank knocked softly on the door. "I hope these are okay. They're Thom's son's rooms when they come down. His daughter's room is on the other side of the house if you want it Sarah, it's a little bit more feminine, but I figured that you and Harm would at least want to be close to each other."

Mac touched his arm gently. "It's great Frank. Thanks for everything."

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "We have a dinner meeting with some friends, you two are welcome to join us. It's very informal, we're just meeting for some drinks and some snacks."

Stepping into the room Harm looked at Mac who shrugged. "Sure, why not? First day, may as well get our bearings right?"

Nodding, Frank turned around to leave. "Just casual attire, and I'll let Hernán know that you two are coming."


	2. Comida?

"God she looks beautiful

"_God she looks beautiful." _Harm thought to himself as he pulled back Mac's chair. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white spaghetti strapped tank top. The restaurant was open with the lights dimmed and soft Spanish music in the background. Trish and Frank sat beside them waiting for the second couple.

"They're running on Mexico time." Frank explained ordering a local beer to drink.

"Mexico time?" Harm asked ordering the same beer.

"Yeah. Late." The table laughed as the women looked over the menus. "Sarah, we know you don't drink, so I'd recommend their lemonade or their horchata. The lemonade is amazing, homemade right here, and the horchata is a famous Mexican drink." Frank said pointing the two drinks out on the menu.

Mac smiled at the waiter who was on his haunches beside her. "Um…horchata please."

Trish was ordering her drink when the other couple walked in. They were both small and dark with large white smiles and piercing black eyes. "Frank! Trish! Como estas!?" The man exclaimed kissing both Frank and Trish on the cheek. The woman did the same before wrapping Trish up in a tight hug. "And these are whom?" She asked in thickly accented English.

Trish grinned and introduced Harm and Mac. The woman rushed over and gave them a kiss on the cheek and a strong hug. "Oh, you are Trish's son. She talk so much about you. And you…you are so guapa!" She exclaimed. "Muy guapisima. I am Irma Lopez and that is my husband, Hernán. Welcome to Mérida."

"Gracias Irma." Mac said sitting back in her seat. She leaned over to Harm who was staring at menu struggling to figure out what to eat. "Do you know what you're getting Flyboy?"

He shook his head. "I don't know ANY of these dishes. Heck, we could be eating dog."

Hernán overheard them and laughed. "No problemo. Allow me to order. You eat chicken, rice and beans, yes?"

Both Harm and Mac nodded.

"Okay, good. Yucateco special it is. Pollo Pibil." Hernán exclaimed to the waiter who smiled. "Pollo Pibil for everyone…y dos sangrias."

Leaning over Harm pressed his lips close to Mac's ear. "Do we even want to know how spicy the dish is?"

Mac smiled and took a sip of her sweet drink.

"It's red." Harm said pulling back the banana leaf and staring at the chicken underneath. "Like neon red." He poked at the chicken with his fork and stared at the rest of the table. Frank was already eating his chatting with Hernán and his mom and Irma were sprinkling some green oil on their rice. "Mac…it's red."

Mac pulled hers apart and cut a small piece of the chicken off and brought it to her lips. A flavour that she had never experienced flooded her mouth. It was sweet and smoky with enough spice to keep someone wanting more. "Harm, taste it, it's amazing." She reached over and grabbed the bottle of green oil. Reading the label she grinned and put a few drops on her rice. "Hernán, this is incredible."

The man smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. "Yes, Yucatecan food is the best in the country." He looked at his watch. "We are going to be talking business, if you two would like, there is street dancing a few blocks away. You can take a taxi back to the house if you would like." He wrote down the address of Thom's house on a sheet of paper and handed over a pile of bills. "No problemo senor. You are a guest, allow me." Hernán said before Harm could object. "Now go, you do not want to listen to four old people talking business."

Mac smiled and pushed her empty plate towards the middle of the table. "Mucho gracias Hernán." She said standing up. Harm followed suit, placing his arm around her waist.

"Shall we go?" He smiled to the two couples. "Thank you very much for allowing us to experience real Mexican food." He nodded before taking a step away and leading Mac out of the restaurant.

Irma leaned over to Trish with a grin. "Your son and his wife, they are so beautiful together."

Trish scoffed and shook her head. "Oh Irma, they aren't married…they aren't even dating."

The small Mexican woman smiled. "They may not be dating, but they are in love. Very much so."

The heat and humidity surrounded them again. Harm grabbed her hand and their fingers entwined. It amazed him how small and fragile her hands appeared to be next to his. Her fingers were long and thin, her nails always perfect, her hands soft. His hands were rough and calloused from years of gripping the steering mechanism of a Tomcat. Like night and day, yet they fit together like a puzzle. They followed the music around the corner and sat down on a white bench in front of a make shift stage. The cobblestone street was alive with conversation, music and laughter. Mac smiled, a truly happy smile, something Harm had missed recently. It was free of stress and pain. It was beautiful, a smile that he wished he could see for the rest of his life.

"This is incredible." She sighed watching some dancers wearing long white embroidered dresses dance by in the arms of sharply dressed men.

"_You're incredible."_ Harm thought before agreeing with her. "It really is incredible. This place…it's like a diamond in the rough." He said, putting his arm around Mac and pulling her closer to him.

"It really is." Mac said, leaning into him. "Thanks for inviting me Harm. It's nice to get out."

Running his hand through her soft auburn hair, Harm leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for coming Mac." They sat like that, entwined together, knowing full well that no one would stop and stare at them, knowing that no one knew they were in the military or in the same chain of command. They could be whoever they wanted to be.

A group of young adults passed, all of them eating ice cream and laughing. "Oh, ice cream." Mac exclaimed. One of the girls overheard her outburst and turned to them.

"It's great ma'am, just around the corner. Order the coconut ice cream with pineapple sauce." She grinned and went to sit down with the rest of her group.

"I can't believe you're hungry after that supper Jarhead." Harm said giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"I'm ALWAYS hungry for ice cream." Mac said grinning towards Harm. She batted her eyes at Harm who laughed.

"Okay okay…we'll go." He placed a kiss on her head. "You and your stomach." He dodged an elbow that was thrown. Standing up he raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Mac stood up and grinned. He smiled and took her hand in his again.

Following the directions that were given to them, they walked down the block before turning at the corner. A small place surrounded by people eating icecream out of cones and cups came into view.

"Coconut ice cream please…with pineapple sauce." Mac requested to the young boy manning the counter. "Harm, what would you like?" Reading the list Harm finally settled on mango.

"Quince pesos por favor."

Harm held the money out in his hand and the boy counted out the proper bills and coins. He shoved the rest back in his pocket.

The ice cream was sweeter and smoother than anything they had ever had on their travels, leaving a cool after taste in their mouths.

"Oh man, that girl was right. This coconut ice cream is to DIE for." Mac exclaimed taking a small scoop on her spoon. "Here, taste." Harm leaned over and instead of taking the spoon into his mouth he captured her lips with his. She tasted like the coconut ice cream, a sweet spice that he could only imagine came from her drink at supper and something else. It was like nothing he had ever had before, something exotic, exciting and scary all at the same time. Something wild, crazy and passionate, something he knew he wanted more of.

Slowly he pulled away, leaving both of them breathless. "You're right. That was to die for." He whispered running his index and middle fingers over his bottom lip.

Mac blinked a few times before finding her voice. "You're right, that was to die for." She said softly.

They continued eating their ice cream in near silence until Mac gave a soft yawn. "Being at the airport at 0300 makes me tired." She said with a grin. Harm agreed and wrapped his arm around her.

"We should grab a cab and head back." He looked around at all the people. "Do you know how to hail a Mexican cab?"

"Russian yes. Iranian yes. Mexican no. There aren't even any cars on this street. Maybe we should head back to the restaurant and see if your Mom and Frank are still there."

Harm looked at his watch. "They probably won't be…maybe if we head out to a main street we can get a cab…" They started walking away from the park, their eyes scanning for a cab.

"Con permiso…but I will get you a taxi…" They turned to see the same girl that had pointed them to the ice cream shop. "Do you know where you are going?"

Rummaging through his pockets, Harm pulled out the piece of paper that had the address on it. He handed it over to the girl who nodded. "Jardines de Mérida. Very nice. Very fancy." She grinned. "I'm living in the same area." She explained. "Here, let me get a taxi." Stepping out towards the traffic she stuck two fingers in her mouth and let loose a sharp whistle, with the other hand she gave a quick wave. A taxi pulled up and stopped in front of them. "There you go, sir…ma'am. Just give him the address and he'll drop you off. It'll cost about 40 pesos." She smiled and skipped back to her group. Harm opened the door for Mac who slid into the cab.

"Senor…Senorita…vamanos." The driver said, his tires squealing Latin music blaring through the speakers.

horchata is a rice based drink. It is ground rice with cinnamon and vanilla.

muy guapisma – Very beautiful in Spanish

Pollo pibil is a Yucatecan dish. Chicken marinated in orange juice and achiote paste, which turns the chicken red. It is a very savoury dish served with black beans and Mexican rice. 


	3. Starry Starry Night

The moon hung heavy in the sky, the stars shining like glistening diamonds against the darkest of woven silk

The moon hung heavy in the sky, the stars shining like glistening diamonds against the darkest of woven silk. The moon reflected in the pool, bathing Mac's face in a soft glow. Lying against Harm's chest, she leaned back and relaxed. He wrapped his arm around her as they laid in the brightly coloured hammock in the back yard. The warm breeze blew over them, giving the hammock a soft rock. He ran his fingers through her hands taking one piece and twirling it around.

"Mac?"

"Hmm?" She felt his warm breath against her neck, his chest rising and falling with every breath, his heart beating steady…

"I like this." He whispered softly. She smelled like wildflower, vanilla, cinnamon and something that was indescribably Mac.

"Me too." Mac replied tucking herself into his body. He made her feel secure, safe, protected and loved. Things that she had barely ever felt before in her life, things that she craved. He made her feel secure that no matter what she didn't have to change who she was. He made her feel safe that no matter what he would be there to back her up. He made her feel protected that he would always be there. He made her feel loved. Unconditionally loved. Something that she had never felt. Dalton loved her for her lawyering skills. Mic loved her for her beauty. Harm loved her for who she was.

"I love you Mac." He whispered softly.

"I know Harm, I love you too." She replied. They had always loved each other. She went all the way to Russia for him. He went all the way to Paraguay for her.

He shook his head and propped himself up higher on the hammock. "No Mac, I don't think you understand. I love you…and I'm IN love with you." Moving her slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "I've loved you for years Mac, I just never knew how much until I almost lost you." He gauged her reaction to his admission. Her eyes shone with fear hiding behind them.

"Harm, you know we can't." She whispered softly. "You know it will never work. We both want to be on top and we know that it can't work. We're both in the same chain of command, we're both stubborn and pig headed. We're both hard headed and…" Harm leaned over and placed a finger to her lips.

"We're both passionate, smart…and in love." He said smiling. "Mac, we're not even in the same country. I'm not a Navy Commander here. You're not a Marine Colonel here."

"Somehow that sounds very familiar." Mac said with a small laugh.

Placing a kiss on her forehead Harm chuckled. "I know. Mac…Sarah…how about for the next two weeks, we forget that we're in the same chain of command. How about we forget about our pasts and just live in the now?"

Adjusting her position so she was straddling Harm's hips she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Okay, for the next two weeks, we live in the now. No past, no future. Just now,"

"It's all I ask Sarah." He pulled her close to him, feeling her warmth against the chill of the quickly cooling Mexican air. "We should probably head inside."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed rolling off of Harm. The hammock swung, bringing her perilously close to the concrete. She pulled her feet over, leaving Harm swinging in the hammock. "I'll see you inside, Harm."

He stared at the sky, the stars seeming brighter than ever before.

Mac rolled on the bed, trying to get comfortable. She punched the pillow a few times and laid her head back down. There was something missing. Kicking the sheet off she sighed loudly and propped herself up on her elbow. If she couldn't sleep she may as well read. Pulling a book off the nightstand she flipped on the light and started to read.

Harm noticed the light go on in Mac's room. _"Probably insomnia…" _He thought. _"She always gets it."_ Pulling a white tanktop on, he cracked the door to their adjoining rooms open and peered through. Mac was leaning on her elbow, wearing a tanktop similar to his. Opening the door up wider he stuck his head in. "Can't sleep?"

She looked up from her book. "No. Thinking too much." Harm walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You really should sleep, you look tired." He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. "Remember, no thinking here. We're in the now."

She gave him a forced smiled. "Right." He moved to stand up. "Hey Harm…since we're in the now…would you just lie here with me? Maybe it will help me sleep."

"If it will help you sleep." He said crawling up the bed. Her soft head laid on his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. After a few minutes he felt her body relax and her breathing even out. She was asleep. He reached over and flipped the light off and put her book back on the nightstand.

"_God, you have a really warped sense of humour." _Harm whispered in the darkness._ "You make me wait eight years. Engagements, near death experiences…you made us live through it all. God, I'm hoping your joking is over, because I want to wake up every morning like this. With this wonderful and gorgeous woman in my arms. Amen."_ He closed his eyes and pulled Mac in closer.

"What the hell?!" Harm exclaimed as all the lights in the room were flipped on. He pulled the sheet up to his chin and slammed his eyes shut. Mac moaned and crawled farther underneath the sheet.

"Oh…Lo siento…lo siento!" Came a high pitched Spanish voice. The lights shut off as quickly as they came on and both of them came up from under the sheets.

"Mac…what time is it?"

"0713." She mumbled trying to adjust her eyes to the light streaming into the room.

"I should probably go back to my room…before anyone else comes in." Harm muttered his voice thick with sleep.

"Too late." Trish replied with a laugh as she opened the door up. "I just came to apologize for Lupita…she comes every Friday to clean the house. I guess I should apologize for more." Her eyes flashed with amusement.

Harm pulled a pillow over his head and moaned. "Mom…"

Trish pulled the door shut with a loud laugh.

"We're so busted." Harm said into the pillow. Mac crawled over and laid her head on his chest. "For some reason I don't think my mom is going to be too upset." He said pulling the pillow off and hitting Mac in the head with it.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey." She whined picking the pillow up and hitting him back. Soon enough they were involved in a full out pillow fight.

Trish and Frank sat in the kitchen drinking coffee laughing at the noises coming from the bedroom. "This was a great idea." Trish said taking a sip of the warm brew. After a few minutes Mac appeared wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop.

"Sorry about that Trish." She said blushing.

"Sorry about what, dear?" Her smile reached ear from ear.

Raising an eyebrow Mac went over to the empty coffee machine and began to spoon in the ground coffee. Harm tore into the kitchen, his hair wet from the shower. "Mom! Frank! Don't let Mac make coffee!" He said, trying to pull the coffee out of Mac's hands. Triumphantly Mac flipped the switch and watched the dark liquid drip into the coffee pot.

"Eat it, Stickboy." She said sticking her tongue out. He watched as the dark liquid dripped into the pot and sighed.

Man ran her hands through her hair and smiled. "I should probably go shower…and DON'T TOUCH MY COFFEE." She said over her shoulder before padding back to the bedroom.

The chair gave a loud squeak as Harm threw himself onto the chair. Trish couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a guilty teenager who had been caught with a girl in his room, except for now he was a fully grown Naval officer. He avoided his mother's stare, taking in the décor instead. Lupita walked by her head held low. "Lo siento senor…tu mama me dije…"

Harm held up his hand. "No problemo." He knew that the woman was apologizing. There was no need. At least not in his eyes.


End file.
